vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20151126100258/@comment-53539-20151201191427
Its called "software compatibility", i hope they do not drop the acess to old vb (like v2 or v3) on a engine level entierly( OR you can throw off vb's to trash bin...) You can upgrade any of these to work on V4. The OS problem currently only extends to V2, V3 is fine. The only VB's in the "Trash bin" is the V1's. Their reason for being thrown out was that V1 used a different method of handling data. In the end its up to the studios, not Yamaha to upgrade to ewer versions. Studios like PowerFX have no money, so can only keep releasing new vocals since the license is cheaper. The reasons for the license being more expensive to update has nothing to do with Yamaha precisiely, but the law. Long story short, its all red tape. Windows OS basically renders a large amount of software useless, ts why people the windows update... i'm looking at you my lovely Railroad tycoon 3... Sigh... They finally get your game right and then a Windows update makes you unable to work... I'd still be playing you... rant=start yamaha is playing greedy here, because they cannot invent(and i thik produce) somethig new besides an upgraded "ROMpler"(if you take the vc engine apart it would be the same type here...) and keeping to try on apple or $ony role on themself since the start of a millenia... Back then, it was all right, they really standed on the edge of a industry(CS, DX, VL series, AWM(2) more or less...), and waged some competition that strenghten us all. (DX7 vs D-50 and many more...) Now they are a dead companies with "money marketing" in theyr heads... hope this aint true, but the world stays still as it is. /rant Vocaloid was not originally a commerical intended product. I don't know where you are coming from with all of this, without Yamaha there is no Vocaloid. Big companies need things to turn a profit. If there is no profit they do not invest money ack into things. Vocaloid was never a product expecting to sell more then 1-3,000 units per vocal. If not for Miku then Vocaloid would still be like V1's days. You have to pay for researchers, which cost money, singers cost money, licensing, costs money, it costs money to hire someone to program. Until you try and run a business yourself. Excuse me for speaking up, I'm none the different on big businesses like Yamaha, I think they are greedy but if they give me what I want then I'm happy. But at the end of the day, they have cheapened the price of Vocaloid slowly over time. Isn't that enough as it is? Vocaloid isn't expecting to sell a million copies here, only a few thousand per vocaloid. And if the price keeps falling because more and more people are buying them, then all the better. You see as well as selling a product to get a profit, they have to sell a produe to create a market. As the market grows, the price can cheapen, its the same for anything. Once TV's were so expensive, for example that they would cost severl months wages; and all they were at the time were a small black and white screen. Now you can find a LQ tv which is much better then the TVs of old for the same price and it has a much better screen size, etc, etc. Since was what happened after the engine 4 update, i wish that yamaha do not release "VOCALOID 5" in the near future. because they completely cripple the current pipeline of cv development as it already slow, or freezed/put aside right now. V5 shouldn't be due for another 2-4 years, so about 2017 onwards you can expect an update. Not all of V4 was a dramatic update... Some simply added GWL and released, others did some tweaks like Flower and took the chance to perfect the product. The reason V4 is the way it is is simply because the head of the Project was retiring. So V4's release was co-insiding with that event, its likely it wouldn't have been released several months later if not for that. There is someone new on the project now and you can read what they want to work towards on this page. :-/ To be honest... Also bare in mind there isn't much you can do overall with a vocal synthesizer. You can only perfect the maths that are needed to construct the voicebanks for the most part... Produce more languages... Tweak odd things... Add some plug-ins. The fault is in Vocaloid's design itself. Since it only focuses on the human voice, it isn't expecting to do much else. Also... I do hope they make V5. The software is producing profit, more and more producers are buying into Vocaloids, there are many more languages to explore... But hey kid... Listen... Whatever hassle you have with Yamaha is moot here. I could talk about how much I hate Sony and I consider them a "rip off" company. But there is a lot of singers would not have gotten noticed without them. For all the hate there is towards a company, they just make a product. Don't like the product, move on, buy something else. You won't be missed if you never gave the company a penny to begin with. but you''ll find every big company in the world is the same... If anything.... Some charities are worst then the big co-operations. 60% of all donated money never reaches where it was intended to go. Red tape, running costs and paying wages of the big wigs (who are not shy of taking out big bonuses). *http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/politics/10224104/30-charity-chiefs-paid-more-than-100000.html I don't give a dam beyond any of this if Sony or Yamaha were once the best company around or are the best. All I care about is Yamaha makes Vocaloid here. Call it a selfish comment to make... But thats why I'm here and most of the rest too.